


Self-Esteem with Romano

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Self-esteem booster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Exactly what it sounds. Romano gives you some tough love relating to self esteem.
Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Self-Esteem with Romano

Alright, listen here ya little sh*t. Ya listening? Okay. You. F*ckin. Matter. Ya hear? You do. And I know what you are thinking. “Lovino you don’t know what you are talking about. Lovino I don’t matter! Lovino no one needs me” NO! Trust me, I understand the feeling of inferiority. Like no matter what you do you will never be good enough. With a f*ckin’ angel of a brother, it’s inevitable. But guess what? They. Don’t. Matter. Got it? Just keep being you. Even if it doesn’t seem so, eventually you will find people who love you for you. Okay. Um, I think that’s it. Just toss a comment down below if you want to chat. Ciao.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Hotline: 800-273-8255


End file.
